


Cornelia Street

by top_me_daenerys



Series: Taylor Swift Songfics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, but just a lil hurt and much more comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Adora didn't think she could call any place home.Until she held Catra in her arms.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Taylor Swift Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756546
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	Cornelia Street

Home. 

It was a strange concept for Adora. For as long as she could remember the Fright Zone was home to her. Sure, it wasn't the prettiest place, nor the safest. Yet, somehow, the thought of the Fright Zone made a wave of nostalgia course through her body. Remembering the hard bunk mattresses, the smell of grease and the loud sounds that rumbled throughout the night made Adora feel warm inside. 

Remembering the way a pair of yellow/blue eyes watched her from the foot of her bed as she groggily woke up in the morning. 

Glimmer and Bow never understood how that place could make Adora feel safe. They would tease her when she talked about missing the Fright Zone which always made Adora roll her eyes. Eventually, she stopped talking about the Fright Zone all together... knowing that her new friends would never understand her feelings. 

Bright Moon had a completely different vibe than the Fright Zone. It was bright, large, there were an absurd amount of windows so sunlight pouring into the castle. By all means, it should've made Adora feel safer, more at home than the Fright Zone did. Bright Moon gave Adora some of the best memories of her life. Teleporting through the walls into random rooms with Glimmer, sometimes accidentally scarring an important advisor or two. Staying up into the early hours of the morning with Bow just talking about life, dreams, ambitions. The food was a thousand times better than ration bars. Queen Angella felt like a motherly figure in Adora's life, someone she could trust--unlike Shadow Weaver. 

But something was missing. 

Adora couldn't help but notice the pang of pain in her chest whenever Glimmer told her they were going "home". Bright Moon didn't feel like home to her but neither did the Fright Zone anymore. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever feel truly at home anywhere in Etheria. If being at Bright Moon with her best friends didn't fill the hole in her chest, what could?

It was something she pushed down deep into her brain, saving the world was more important than Adora's silly feelings about not belonging. Life went on. 

She helped Glimmer form the princess alliance, exploring so many different places in Etheria. Each piece of land was so beautiful in their own way, fitting perfectly with the princess who ruled over it. She met Bow's dads! Went to the library where he grew up. There, for a few fleeting moments, she felt like a little kid again as she watched the love that Bow's dads had for each other. She felt safe with them. Yet, it didn't feel like home. She wandered through the Crismon Waste, which definitely didn't feel like home, and neither did the Crystal castle or Madam Razz's hut. 

When she was back in the Fright Zone the first time, while she felt nostalgic, it didn't feel like the home it once was. 

Maybe it was because this time her favorite pair of yellow/blue eyes didn't have the same loving look in them this time. 

She saved so many people. Everyone seemed to love her. They welcomed her back into their towns with gusto, telling her that she was also welcome there. 

Adora didn't know if they were talking about her or She-Ra. She figured it was the latter. 

She found out she could breathe in space without a helmet. Well... She-Ra could. When Glimmer was safely on Mara's ship, Adora felt like a piece of her had returned, but a so much bigger piece was missing. Hearing Catra's panicked, pained voice ring out from the speakers had shaken her to the core but it had also awakened a sense of hope in her chest. Hope that maybe she could get her Catra back, the one she remembered so vividly from the Fright Zone. So they were off to Horde Prime's ship. 

The first time Adora was able to get a sense of home back was when she was holding Catra tight in her arms. Her former best friend was broken, bleeding all over Adora while she cried and Horde Prime clones circled them. However, Adora also felt like the last piece of the puzzle that had been shattered so long ago was finally put back in place. Maybe that's what brought her to become She-Ra after breaking the sword. 

But Adora's emotions had been stunted.. they were in war after all. Everything she was feeling was pushed to the back of her mind just like before. 

Everything except her feelings for Catra, which seemed to have been forced to the front of her mind for the first time since Catra had tried to kill her the first time. Adora couldn't help the longing looks or the butterflies that erupted in her stomach every time she looked into Catra's beautiful eyes. 

Shadow Weaver had the nerve to call Catra a distraction to Adora's face when Adora knew in her heart that Catra was the only thing keeping her from crumbling into tiny pieces in front of everyone. Catra had the nerve to call Adora out for trying to save the world, for not thinking about herself when Adora knew in her heart that she was right. Her heart and the failsafe both stuttered slightly when she saw the tears in Catra's eyes. 

When Catra left Adora felt like the puzzle had shattered again which was probably why she was struggling to keep the facade that she was okay while she, Glimmer, and Bow walked to the heart. Why she didn't she really care as much when Horde Prime's poison seeped through her veins. 

But Catra showed up again and it physically pained Adora that she was causing the other girl's concerned look. Before she knew it she was on the ground, almost ready to give up. Catra's confession sparked something in Adora. Somehow lying half-dead on the floor with Catra crying into her chest made Adora feel more at home than ever before. The feeling was so strong it allowed her to transform back into She-Ra, safely use the failsafe, and defect Horde Prime. 

It was weeks later, maybe even a month, when Adora's feelings finally caught up to her. 

She was laying in her cot at Bright Moon. Catra was curled up on top of her, purring into her chest, peacefully. Adora had one hand scratching Catra's ears while the other was wrapped protectively around Catra's mid-back. It was dark outside, the sun had just set. It was quiet but not too quiet, the waterfall behind them made for nice white noise. The girls had just finished dinner with the entire Princess Alliance which was a chaotic affair ending with Frosta conjuring snowballs to throw at Mermista to get her to shut up about Sea-Ra. Adora had been sitting next to Catra, her hand placed securely in the other girl's. She didn't add much to the conversation but was clearly amused by the entire dinner. Catra's sarcastic comments made her spit liquid up her nose not once but twice, coughing out loud laughs. 

In the month that Catra had moved into Bright Moon Adora noticed that the place was slowly becoming her favorite place on Earth. With the war behind them, each member of the Princess Alliance was warming up to Adora's girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. Multiple times Catra had pulled Adora up to the roof to make her watch the sunset while they leaned on each other, Adora's head placed securely in the space between Catra's neck and shoulder. Once or twice Catra had snuck Adora into the kitchen to munch on snacks late at night, each time an angry Queen Glimmer, complete with a matching purple nightgown, had teleported into the kitchen causing Catra to grab Adora's hand and the closed loaf of bread, sprinting down the hall while cackling. The pure joy on Catra's face made Adora know that she was right where she belonged.

Now, as her fingers combed through Catra's short hair, scratching behind Catra's ears, Adora couldn't help the tears that started to leak from her eyes, overcome with all the emotion that she had been suppressing for so long. She didn't notice that her tears her dripping onto Catra's matted hair, one drop landing on her ear. Adora felt Catra smirk into her chest, "Adora stop drooling on me." Catra peered up at her girlfriend and her expression quickly changed into worry, "Adora? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Catra's hands landed on either side of Adora as she pushed her body up to straddle her girlfriend's stomach, they then traveled to Adora's face, gently holding it as her thumbs wiped the tears from Adora's eyes. 

Adora was smiling but she began to sob. Her own hands were placed on top of Catra's, thumbs lightly moving against the skin on the back of Catra's hand. 

"Adora," Catra her eyes were filled with so much concern. Adora felt her heart stutter and she tried to stop crying, and suck up the snot that was coming out of her nose, "what's wrong?" Adora took in a shuttering breath, reaching up to wrap her arms around Catra's neck, pulling her into her body. Catra lay there, studying her girlfriend up close. Adora's eyes were conflicted and she seemed to try and hide her emotions from Catra. Lightly, Catra's fingers found Adora's face again, gently turning her head so Catra and Adora were looking at each other face to face. "You can talk to me, Adora." She felt Adora take in another large, shuttering breath. 

"Please never leave me," Adora said, her voice weak and another round of tears falling from her eyes. Catra looked at her, incredulously, "What? Adora, I just got you why would I leave you?" Adora let out a sob and buried her face into Catra's chest. Carefully, Catra's fingers snaked down to the hem of Adora's shirt and lifted it slightly, her nails lightly raking down Adora's back. She felt slightly raised skin from the scars that she had left on Adora, her heart jumped to her throat. It was no time for her to be emotional, though, she thought as she felt her girlfriend cry harder into her chest. 

Eventually, Adora's breathes evened out and she pulled her head away from Catra's shirt leaving a giant wet spot. Catra didn't speak, just watched her girlfriend blink at her blearily. "I... I'm sorry." Adora squeaked out. Catra shook her head, leaning over and resting her forehead against Adora's, letting her know she was there. They stayed like that for a while, just being in each other's presence. Even when Adora started to speak in a low hushed tone, neither of them could muster up the courage to move. 

"I think..." Adora started, "that I just realized that for years... Since I left the Horde... when I left you... I thought I didn't belong anywhere. Nothing felt right." Catra reached down and intertwined their fingers, "I thought that I wouldn't ever feel right anywhere..." Adora trailed off, her voice losing some of its confidence. Catra gently squeezed Adora's hand, urging her to continue. "And then you... you kissed me and it feels like Bright Moon finally makes sense. I feel like I finally get what Glimmer means when she talks about that feeling she gets being back here. I think that... I think my home is you Catra." Now it was Catra's turn to have tears leaking from her eyes. "I couldn't imagine... being here without you. Ever. I don't think I would be able to come back... if you left me. Everything thing here is starting to remind me of you..." 

Catra smirked, leaning in further to Adora kissing her softly. "I'm that influential, huh?" She teased, softly when she pulled away. Adora chuckled, "You're everything to me, Catra."

"Good thing I'm never leaving your side, then." Adora smiled, snuggling in closer to her girlfriend. 

"Glimmer probably won't like that." Catra let out a loud laugh. "Poor Sparkles." 

"I don't feel that bad..." Adora murmured against Catra's chest, "...She tried to lecture us about bread." 

"Well, it's you, me, and bread for the rest of our life, babe." 

Adora smiled to herself, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
